Andy and the New Dragon
by iamnotgo
Summary: A boy discovers a powerful sword in which contains a dragons egg. he learns with the help of his friends he can defeat the the Gara and free his country


Chapter 1

The Beginning

It was a dark and stormy night. The sound of hooves filled the night air. A dwarf was walking along side an elf riding a stallion. Three other dwarfs rode on smaller horse.

The elf held something long and wrapped in a cloth. A red orb from the thing inside of the cloth stuck out of it.

The elf looked about nineteen years old, with long red hair that went all the way down her back. Her ears were sharply pointed with three earrings in each ear. Her eyes were slanted much like a cats. She wore a blue cape that almost touched the ground. In the center of it the cape was the symbol of air two swirly lines on the bottom and one on the top. On her back she carried a bright red longbow and quiver filled with a rose. On her side she wore a moon shaped dagger.

The dwarfs following her all looked similar. They were all about four feet tall. They also had large battle-axes hanging from the side of their belts. They wore metal armor that had the earth symbol in the center of it just like the elf had on her cape. The symbol had two swirls on the bottom. Those swirls were connected to a line going up and through and were connected to a line curved inward and connected with a strait line at the top.

These symbols showed that they were experts at that element. For the element of fire there is an S on the right side, in the middle there is a line curved at the top to the left and there is a backwards S on the left. For the element of water there is a circle with two swirled lines at the top, at the bottom there is two lines that are wobbled.

Little did they know a creature lurked inside of the forest right beside them, a creature known as a Gara? He was hiding near the river with a small army of Raners, which had the elemental power of water. The Gara had the elemental power of fire, the most deadly of all elements when combined with water.

The four dwarfs started screaming as they could sense the Raners, but the Elf calmed them down the best that she could with a threat, "You dwarfs better shut up or else. You are my guards so you better do as you are told. Now what is the matter?"

"Yes princes, but there is a great deal of water up head." One of the dwarfs said in a worried tone.

"Of course there is the Holona River is a half a mile away." The Elf said. She took her left hand off the item sitting in her lap and reached in her saddlebag and pulled out a map of Morivan. "Here it is, see." She handed the map next to the dwarf that was walking next to her.

"I know about the river, but there is more. I feel power! Like the power of a water bender power". The dwarf pointed to the spot on the map.

"Right there it is".

"They couldn't have found us," the Elf said in a worried voice, "What other Benders do you sense?"

"Well..." he stopped for a few seconds, and then started rubbing the symbol on his armor. "Well...., a fire Bender." He replied.

"We need to get out of here or we will all be destroyed," one of the other Dwarfs.

"Yes, we really do. But that isn't the worst part. It is Gara." One of the other Dwarfs said.

"What it's…it's... Gara! Everyone get ready for a battle with death!" the Elf shouter while she readied her bow, and she took out three arrows from her quiver and strung them. Then she grasped the item tightly in her free hand.

From where they were they could see the river. Suddenly there was a sound from the woods.

"LIMER RIM!!!" cried a voice from a distance.

The entire forest turned dark, fog began to role in from in between the trees. Right in front of the group stood a man in a black cloke, with a red glowing sword strapped to his belt. His face looked rotten. He raised his hands, put up his pinkies and his pointer. He touched his fingers to one another.

"Gara," said the Elf, "I can't believe that he found use."

Then the dark man added, "BLASÉ ICAR!" and a flame appeared in between his two fingers. He shot it at the Elf. The Elf ducked as the flame stopped over her head and surrounded the group.

Gara drew his sword and yelled, "Minista mora linta leno!"

Suddenly the whole army of Raners jumped out of the woods and onto the path. They had large clubs with spikes coming out of them, and the water of water on their helmets. They raised their clubs and surrounded the group.

"Now, what do you think about giving me that item...or will I have to kill you for it?"

There was a long pause and then the Gara said, "You have ten seconds to make up you mind or I will attack. Ten, nine..."

The Elf hesitated to answer, "You want this," she held the raged item closer, "And then you will have to get it from my cold dead hands,"

"That could be arranged!!!"

The Gara charged at the Elf.

The Elf tumbled off her horse. She shot the three arrows that were strung to her bow at the Gara. One of the arrows hit his leg; one hit him in the arm and the last in the shoulder.

"You will have to do better than that if you want to beat me." The Gara slammed his fists together and yelled, "Loy loos!" His fisted started to glow. He rubbed one of his fists on the blade of his sword. He charged at the Elf once more. The Dwarf that was standing on the ground jumped over the Elf and blocked the attack with his mighty battle-ax.

"This does not concern you dwarf! Raners attack the dwarfs. Make sure that there are no more disturbances." As soon as he said that the Raners ran up behind the dwarfs on the horses and thrust their clubs through the stomach of the horses.

The horses fell to the ground as the dwarfs tried to get of. Then suddenly with a blast the Raners knocked the three dwarfs unconscious.

The Gara attacked the dwarf and knocked him to his knees. "You really do not give up, do you"?

The Gara looked at the dwarf. "I told you the reason that I will not give up. If you just give me the item I will finish you quickly."

"Never!" answered the dwarf.

The Gara attacked the dwarf again. His attack was so hard that it went threw the tree that had been blocking the Dwarf.

"Zilzy!" the Elf yelled that as soon as she saw that the Dwarf could not stop it. The spell reached him, he vanished quickly. The Elf fell to her knees she rose the item in her hand above her head and yelled, "Zilzy," a bolt of lightning struck the item and vanished.

"You made a foolish mistake my dear friend. You've used up all you energy." Those were the last words that the Elf here before she fainted.


End file.
